El peor día de la vida de ryoma
by Eri-kun
Summary: Por fin los titulares tienen un dia libre, y lo van a disfrutar a un parque y Ryoma se encuentra con su amor secreto, que pasara?.


**Un día libre**

**Simbología:**

E: Eri-kun (Autora)

Y: Yuu-chan(Amiga)

.: cambio de escena

-...- : Diálogos.

"...": Pensamientos.

(...): Aclaraciones

·: Un Tiempo Después

((...)): comentarios

Los titulares se habían reunido para pasar un rato junto, y hablar de los temas que no alcanzaban a contarse en la escuela, pero sobre todo era uno de sus días libres y lo querían disfrutar. Era muy obvio que en esa reunión no podía faltar una discusión y erase de suponer que los que la comenzarían serian momo y Kaoru.

-Eres un idiota-

-y tu una serpiente tarada-((E: sonó como shido en Get Backers n.ñ Y: ¬¬.U see E:Gracias por tu comentario ¬¬ mirada asesina))

-a quien le dices serpiente tarada?-

-a la única que tengo en frente-

-seguramente llegaste tarde a la repartición de cerebros no es así payasito?-

-seguro no soy el único, tu también eres carenciado de cerebro, verdad serpiente de segunda?-

-a quién le dices serpiente de segunda?-

-grrrrrr...- gruñeron ambos

-siempre lo mismo con ellos dos- dijo Ryoma "_Para que vine, será uno de esos malditos días en que todo sale mal"_

Los titulares seguían caminando sin darle mucha importancia a su pelea, ya que era normal, lo anormal seria que no pelearan, y eso seria grave, muy grave.

-No va a ver un día en el que no se peleen?- preguntó Eiji teniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-No tienen remedio- agrego Suichiroh con resignación

-No cambiaran más, busquemos un lugar para comer, ya tengo hambre, además no pienso perder mi tiempo por culpa de ellos- dijo Tezuka

-O.o- todos los titulares presentes (excepto Momo y Kaoru que aún seguían peleando ¬¬) quedaron boquiabiertos, no solo por el comentario de Tezuka sino por que también había hablado más de lo que lo hacia en un mes entero.

-Tezuka no estarás enfermo no!-preguntó con preocupación Eiji- no necesitas ir a un hospital?-

-Eiji quieres correr 70 vueltas? ¬¬- dijo Tezuka seriamente

-No ºº- contesto el oji-azul mientras ponía cara de gatito

-entonces cállate y camina-

-Sí señor- Eiji inmediatamente comenzó a caminar como militar

·

Después de unos minutos de caminar y buscar un sitio cómodo para comer, encontraron un lugar bastante tranquilo, en donde se encontraba un gran árbol de Sakura, símbolo distintivo de que llegaba la primavera. Los titulares decidieron que era un buen lugar para descansar en su día libre, así que se sentaron bajo él y comenzaron a sacar sus almuerzos.

·

-NO NOS DEJEN ATRÁS!-

A lo lejos se veía a Momo y Kaoru peleando por llegar primero al lugar en donde se encontraban lo titulares. Se podía ver una nube de humo detrás de ellos.

-Con este no voy a perder- gritaban ambos a coro

-ya empezaron otra vez- dijo syusuke

-así es- lo secundó Kawa

-Me tienen cansado- dijo Ryoma mientras se paraba, tomaba dos pelotas y las golpeaba con su raqueta.

Ambas pelotas se dirigieron hacía los titulares que estaban corriendo, una le pegó en la cara a Kaoru, mientras que Momoshiro pudo evitar la otra.

-DDD (sacó la lengua)... fallaste ryoma- le dijo Momo mientras reía

Demo...

PLAF!

Momo callo al piso, este no se percató que Ryoma le había pegado a otra pelota y no la pudo esquivar.

-Maldito enano de jardín!- gritaron a la vez ambos chicos que permanecían tirados en él suelo con una gran marca roja en su cara.

-Valla veo que se pusieron de acuerdo en algo- dijo ryoma con una sonrisa irónica

-Ya cállate Ryoma!- le reprochó momo

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai - dijo dándole la espalda a ambos- se mal perdedor igual que Mamushi-

-grrr...- gruñeron ambos- a quien le dices perdedor maldito presumido!-

-déjense de tonterías y vengan a comer- dijo Sadaharu

-Comidaaaaa! Síííííííííí!- gritó Momo con estrellitas en los ojos mientras corría hacía el lugar

-Fssshhh... baka-

-Traje un nuevo jugo, es la receta secreta de mi madre, los jugos de ella son más ricos que los míos, pruébenlo-

Al escuchar esto Momo se detuvo casi instantáneamente quedándose duro, mientras un aura violeta lo rodeaba y una gotita le recorría la sien, su cerebro había traducido la frase de Sadaharu: _'es la receta secreta de mi madre, los jugos de ella son más ricos que los míos'_ traducción hecha por el cerebro de Momo: _'es la receta de mi madre, los jugos de ella son más asquerosos y repulsivos que los míos'_

Momo dudó en dirigirse hacía allí, pero al ver la tan apetitosa comida no pudo resistirse y sin importarle ese jugo se dirigió al lugar, mientras que no lo tomara estaría sano y salvo.

Durante las siguientes horas los titulares conversaron sobre algunos temas personales los cuales no podían decirse en las prácticas, ya que tenían que estar pendientes de poder dar las vueltas a tiempo para no tomar el jugo de Sadaharu. (E: que asco! T.T)

-Mmmm… (estira su cuerpo)... tengo ganas de jugar un partido, quién se ofrece?- pregunto Momo

-Yo!... hace mucho que no juego contra ti momo- dijo Eiji mientras tomaba su raqueta.

-Esta bien Eiji, más vale que juegues bien- le reprocho momo

-ja, fíjate bien con quien hablas Momoshiro!- le respondió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-Esto será interesante- dijo Ryoma mirando seriamente a ambos

·

-O.O, retiro lo dicho anteriormente, momo perdió como un idiota, no se puede tener tantos errores siendo un titular ¬¬- dijo Ryoma desviando su mirada

-a que te refieres? Se supone que los enanos no juegan al tenis, su trabajo es adornar los jardines!- Momo no pudo resistirse y empezó a insultar a ryoma al escuchar su comentario

-parece que momo se enojo mucho por perder 6-0 - dijo Eiji con una gota en la sien

-jeje, parece que sí- apareció syusuke por detrás (quien sabe como)

-Ahhh, Syusuke no me asustes así, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces!-

-lo lamento, pero es divertido ver tu cara de susto-

-claro es divertido ver mi cara de susto, a mí me da un paro cardíaco y es divertido, no?...- dijo Eiji asustado

-jiji, sí-

Un tic apareció en la boca de Eiji – menos mal que soy tu amigo y no tu enemigo, no me quiero imaginar lo que me pasaría-

-muchas cosas- contestó, mientras observaba interesado a Eiji

-Oigan, Ryoma y Kaoru jugarán un partido, vengan a verlos!- anunció Suichiroh a los dos presentes

-Este partido será algo interesante, volverá a perder Kaoru, o ganará Ryoma?- se preguntaba Syusuke mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaba Suichiroh y dejaba a Eiji en un estado de shock

-eres extraño syusuke- murmuró Eiji mientras se apresuraba para llegar con los demás

·

-Sorprendente… Kaoru… le…- comentó kawa

-Ganó a Ryoma…- terminó Sadaharu

-Ja! Toma tu merecido Ryoma!... te lo mereces por burlarte de mí… al final terminaste con el mismo resultado que yo cuando jugué contra Eiji-

-Mmmm ¬¬… - Un molesto Ryoma observaba a un gracioso momoshiro

-Fshhhh… bakas…-

"_Como lo supuse al principio, este va a ser un día en que todo salga mal" _ Pensó Ryoma

·

-AAAAHHHHH! RYOMA ESE ERA MI PEDAZO- le gritó momo

-bueno ahora es mío- contestó ryoma mientras tragaba la deliciosa carne

-T.T, eres un estorbo, maldito enano ù.ú-

-Ya basta, dejen de pelear o tendrán que probar mi jugo- anunció Sadaharu acercando a ambos el tan mencionado jugo, su color era un rosa transparente y no olía muy bien que digamos...

-Quien se esta peleando?- pregunto Momo mientras abrazaba rápidamente a Ryoma con una cara de nerviosismo mientras una gota le caía de la sien

-Así esta mejor- comentó Kawa

-Fssshhh... bakas-

-Ya deja de pelear Kaoru, o tú también lo tomaras- le dijo syusuke

-eh? o.o... Ah (suspiro) si, lo que digas ¬¬- le dijo Kaoru mientras le daba vuelta la cara a Syusuke

-Oye Mamushi atrápala- gritó momo

-Eh?- Kaoru no entendió nada pero cuando dio vuelta su cabeza se encontró con un pedazo de carne que se deslizaba en el medio de su cara- maldito seas payasito, te matareeee!-

Kaoru empezó a perseguir a Momo, era una persecución absurda, no tenía un motivo importante para que se generara, pero como dije al principio, es imposible que no pelen por un minuto

-me están cansando- dijo Ryoma mientras le ponía la traba a Momo justo en el momento en el que pasaba por al lado suyo, haciendo que este y su perseguidor se cayeran, y obviamente el segundo cayó encima del primero

-quítate de encima serpiente tarada!-

-a quién le dices serpiente tarada?-

-a la que tengo encima mío, ahora quítate!- Momo hizo un movimiento brusco hacía su costado izquierdo haciendo que Kaoru se cayera por el contrario.

-Parecen dos enamorados- murmuró ryoma

-Que dijiste?- gritaron ambos con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-nada, yo no dije nada- Ryoma intento tapar su cara con la gorra para que no vieran el esfuerzo que hacia para no largar la risa

-el O' chibi tiene razón º-º- le susurró syusuke a Tezuka

-déjalos u.u- es lo único que se digno a contestarle

-es verdad hacen bonita pareja ºwº- murmuro Eiji

-je, como no nos dimos cuenta antes .- dijo Suichiroh

-dicen que los que se pelean se aman- comentó Sadaharu- lo tengo anotado acá en mi cuaderno, mmm… creo que en la pagina 59 estaba, a ver, a ver-

-YA CALLENSEN! Ò/Ó- gritaron ambos más rojos que un tomate

-Oigan ese no es Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo?- preguntó Ryoma al distinguir a lo lejos una remera verde "el baka de 'Tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis y como un tarado todavía no sé jugar', sabía que hoy no sería un buen día'" pensaba molesto sabiendo que iban a venir a molestarlo.

-Sí, pero no están con la escandalosa esa, como era que se llamaba?- decía Momo mientras se esforzaba para poder acordarse del nombre- chomoka, a no así no era... em como era... chisoka... em... wimoka... no... ah! Mokosa, no tampoco... AHHHH NO ME ACUERDO!- gritó agarrándose y despeinándose el pelo

-no era Tomoka?- preguntó tranquilamente Kawamura mientras miraba el ataque que le había agarrado a momo

-ah?- momo se detuvo y abrió los ojos- a sí Tomoka, estaba cerca chomoka, chisoka, wimoka, mokosa, tomoka es lo mismo, aja, sí, sí- afirmó con la cabeza

-No es lo mismo baka, hay una diferencia descerebrado ù.ú- le contestó Ryoma

-Oye que te pa...-

-Y esa no es la nieta de Sumirecita?- fue interrumpido por syusuke

-aja- contestaron todos mirando al la recién nombrada que se encontraba en el lugar

-ya dejen de mirar o van a venir a molestar y no tengo ganas de escucharlos- dijo Ryoma desviando su mirada para que no vieran el leve sonrojo que se había presentado al escuchar la mención de la chica.

-Ya veo, a Ryoma le gusta la nieta de Sumirecita y le da vergüenza hablarle- dijo Momo mientras veía picaramente a su amigo- sino fuera porque esta con la histérica esa de petoka los llamaría-

-es Tomoka- lo corrigió Suichiroh

-ya dije que es lo mismo ¬¬- contesto momo

-A mí no me gusta la nieta de la profesora- dijo ryoma sin darle mucho interés- es muy... angelical?-

Realmente Ryoma había estado enamorado de Sakuno desde que la conoció y no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Pero que era lo mejor, callar su amor para el momento indicado, ya que tenia el presentimiento de que no seria bueno decírselo ese día, o hacerle caso a sus sempais y aprovechar la oportunidad que tenia?

-claro ¬¬- miraron todos a Ryoma

-Oigan... además de angelical es muy...- dijo Kawamura

-Torpe?- terminó Eiji

-Así es- confirmo Kawa

-Es verdad, miren se acaba de pegar con un palo que estaba enfrente de ella y no se había dado cuenta- dijo Sadaharu mientras anotaba todos los datos en su cuaderno

-O.OUu- Todos lo titulares quedaron sorprendidos por el pequeño "incidente" de la chica

-No se puede ser tan idiota en la vida- acotó Kaoru ((E: Por fin decidí agregarlo a la conversación jiji .))

-Hey! Ten cuidado con lo que dices maldita serpiente de cuarta!-

-Viste que tenia razón! Te gusta la nieta de la profesora Sumire! n.n- dijo momo

-Ryoma tiene razón Kaoru, vasta- le dijo seriamente Tezuka- no tiene la culpa de no haberlo visto-

-tienes razón Tezuka- dijeron todos

-nos vamos, no me aguanto más estar acá- dijo Ryoma

-Quieres escaparte de tu enamorada O' chibi? ºw-

-BASTA!- Gritó un enojado Ryoma al escuchar el último comentario de parte de Eiji- sempai

-Ve y habla con ella Ryoma, si te interesa tanto… decile, no ocultes tus sentimientos…- Por primera vez en el día Momo había hablado seriamente

Todos se miraron y contestaron al mismo tiempo- Él tiene razón-

-Si no vas vos la llamaré para que venga ella- le dijo Syusuke

-Esta bien, esta bien, voy a ir yo, no la llamen-

-Eso es O' chibi!!!!!! ºw… tu puedes!-

-si, Eiji, Domo… - Ryoma contesto al final con una hermosa sonrisa hacia su sempai

Ryoma se dirigió directo al lugar en donde se encontraban los 5 susodichos, son su gorra tapándole la cara (como de costumbre) y con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Con una mirada fría se presento, saludo y agarró del brazo a Sakuno lo más rápido que pudo y la llevo lejos del lugar donde se encontraban todos para poder hablar tranquilamente (claro esta que ignoro todos los gritos de Tomota preguntando a donde llevaba a su amiga, que hacia en ese lugar, y toda esa clase de pelotudeces ¬¬).

-Te… ten… go… - Porqué? Porqué le costaba tanto decir solamente "tengo que decirte algo importante"?

-Qué ocurre Ryoma-kun?- preguntó tan inocente como siempre la chica enfrente suyo

-Tengo que decirte algo importante- sí, lo pudo decir

-Qué es?-

-A… Ai…-

-… o.ô- lo miraba preocupada, qué era lo que le ocurría? No era el Ryoma de siempre

-Ai Shiteru!- La miró fijamente y pudo observar en sus ojos algo de confusión y decepción

-yo… - es lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Ryoma la detuviera

-No hace falta que me contestes ahora, puedes pensarlo y después… - esta vez la que lo interrumpió fue ella

-Ryoma-kun, yo ya estoy de novia… con… Dan…- dijo con su dulce voz tratando de que no sonara tan mal- si… me lo hubieras dicho antes podríamos estar juntos en este momento, pero… él se me declaro hace 5 meses…- miro hacia un costado- Gomen nasai ryoma-kun…-

-no te preocupes, la culpa la tengo yo por no decirte mis sentimientos…- "_Este si fue el peor día de mi vida"_ unas pequeñas lagrimas querían salir de sus hermosos ojos gatunos- Mata ne… - dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y regresaba al lugar donde lo esperaban sus sempai impacientes

-Y! Que ocurrió O' chibi! o- Eiji se lanzo encima de Ryoma y lo comenzó a abrasar

-nada…-

-como que nada?- preguntaron todos

-esta de novia… con… dan…- no pudo contener las lagrimas y una se escapó acariciando su mejilla

-Ryoma… - dijo momo, pero fue detenido por Syusuke al ver que iba posar su mano en el hombro de Ryoma

-nos vamos?... quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir…-

-Sí, vamonos- dijo kawamura

Todos se despidieron en su debido momento para dirigirse a sus casas.

·

-maldito día sabía que no tendría que haber ido- se reprochaba Ryoma en su mente mientras estaba recostado mirando el techo en su cama listo para dormir "_estoy de novia con Dan_" esas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza sin poder olvidarlas- ya basta, de acuerdo tratare de dormir y olvidare todo lo de hoy, mañana estaré mejor… hoy me ocurrió todo lo peor que le podría ocurrir a un chico de mi edad- dijo mientras se daba vuelta y...

PLAF!

-Sí definitivamente un mal, no, un maldito día- dijo mientras trataba de acomodarse del suelo- solo es un pésimo día nada más, a todo el mundo le sucede- se levantó- o.ô Karupin sal de mi cama ahora ù.ú-

Karupin estaba tranquilamente estirado a lo largo de la cama- Miau- logró pronunciar débilmente

-Karupin ahora!-

-MIAUUUUUU!- Karupin al instante que vio que su dueño lo sacaría de la cama se paro y le mostró los colmillos y saco sus afiladas uñas.

-ah (suspiro) u.ú, porque todo a mí?- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro azulado mientras se llevaba una manta y una almohada- dormiré abajo, no tengo ganas de perder más tiempo-

Se dirigió al living en donde se encontraba el sofá, ahí estaría más cómodo durmiendo que en su propia cama.

-Espero que nadie me moleste- dijo mientras apagaba la luz de un velador que estaba encima de una mesa cercana-son las 22:00, ya es tarde, mejor me duermo-

·

- OO, son la 12:55 y todavía no me duermo, maldito día ¬¬ -

·

La 1:00- Zzzz... mmmm... maldito día- murmuró completamente dormido- maldito Dan…-

**·/ Notas de la autora \\·**

Hoi hoi! Como están? w… espero que bien… bueno acá mi 2º fic de POT que escribo jiji -… espero que les haya gustado mucho (en realidad con que lo hayan leído me conformo ¬¬…) como verán en realidad no iba a ser un "casi" Saku x Ryo (si lo era completo corría riego mi vida por yuu-chan T.T… ya que odia a Sakuno y seguramente muchos de ustedes también ¬¬…) era completamente de humor, pero como me puse romántica termino en esta cosa XD, claro está que muy romántico no fue porque le partí el corazón a ryoma u.u… Nee… cambiando de tema… dejen muchos reviews, ya sean buenos o malos, porque eso me ayudara a escribir más fics que les agraden -, y díganme que clase de fic quieren leer de POT escritos por mi (si es que les gusta como escribo, claro n.ñUu). Bueno esto fue todo, Domo arigato gozaimasu por leer mis fics!...

**Mata ne--------------------·/ Eri-Kun \\·**

**º·/ Definiciones \·º**

**º·Gomen nasai: **Perdón

**º·Ai shiteru:** Te amo

**º·Domo arigato gozaimasu:** Muchas gracias

**º·Domo:** Gracias (es una forma abreviada)

**º·Demo: **Pero

**º·Mata ne**: Hasta luego


End file.
